


The Press Conference

by SeverusSnapeFan



Series: The Desperate Adventures of Steve Rogers [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Desperation, Embarassment, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Omorashi, Protective Tony, young Steve rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23169922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverusSnapeFan/pseuds/SeverusSnapeFan
Summary: “Start undoing your pants kid, it will save you so much time when you get to the toilets,” Tony said quietly the father in him coming out.“I can’t,” Steve answered out honestly, wishing he could. He knew he would be frantic by the time he got to the bathroom.“What do you mean you can’t?” Tony asked out of disbelief.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Series: The Desperate Adventures of Steve Rogers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585861
Comments: 10
Kudos: 75





	The Press Conference

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tonysteeb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonysteeb/gifts).



> Sorry,I uploaded this then deleted it..because it’s technically the aftermath of Peter’s story that I’m going to put up right after this and I thought it seemed wierd..anyway I’m confused..I’ve been inside the house for 8 straight days as is my new normal..and I need to get out more. Enjoy the story. 
> 
> Oh this was a prompt by Tonysteeb, hope she likes it because idk what the eff this even is

Steve waited impatiently as his make up artist made him presentable like they wanted. He waited until she clipped the microphone to his shirt before she finally let him go. Good god, he was finally free, he moved to go find the bathroom when he felt his shirt getting tugged on.

“Where are you going, Champ? We are on in 2 mins,” Tony told the younger man easily. 

Ever since that day when Steve had wet himself in Target, Tony had felt rather paternal to the younger male. And it was driving him crazy because he already had a son, but after Talking to Bucky about it he knew it was pointless to fight it and the emotions that came along with it. Apparently Bucky had been feeling the exact same way since he had comforted Peter from his nightmare a couple months ago,

“I need to use the bathroom, I’ll be back in time,” Steve promised out quietly.

Tony nodded and instantly let him go at his answer, because he wasn’t trying to hold him up. “Okay, just hurry back I’ll cover for you if you’re not back,” Tony responded out with an easy going smile.

Steve nodded, glad that Tony wasn’t going to make him wait. He still didn’t know where the bathroom was but he wasn’t about to ask Tony for directions. 

He was super embarrassed to ask anything relating to his bladder to Tony, ever since he had his awful accident in the store, The man hadn’t made fun of him or anything but Steve didn’t know why that was. It made him wary, but at the same time, he didn’t think that the billionaire would hold it against him. 

Shaking his head he moved yet again to head to the bathroom only for someone grabs his upper arm and he turned around expecting Tony only to find one of the stage hands holding onto him. 

“We’re about to go on air,” she told him quietly.

“We have two minutes I thought,” he said out in confusion. Had Tony just lied to him?

“We do but that’s mostly to just try to herd everyone to the stage on time,” she answered out truthfully.

“I’m just going to the bathroom. I'll be back in time enough to start,” Steve said out softly before he went to remove her hand from his arm. Why was she still holding onto him anyway?

“You’re a big boy, it’ll only be 3 hours at the most. It’s a brief conference today,” she said with a roll of her eyes.

Steve cleared his throat before he nodded silently, breathing softly in relief as she let go of his arm. He swallowed thickly before he walked out onto the stage and headed towards the table.

Tony was sitting in one of the middle chairs and he knew he had to sit in the other one. Making a silent prayer that his bladder would listen to him just this once he put on a smile and made his way over to Tony and took a seat.

“That was fast,” Tony said out softly, his eyes carefully taking in the younger male’s body language.

“I Uh...I didn’t get to go, the girl over there stopped me. She said I was a ‘Big Boy’ and could hold it the whole hour,” Steve admitted out quietly, his finger quickly pointing her out before he could stop himself.

Tony frowned as he followed the direction In which Steve was pointing out, eyes narrowing at the implications of the girl’s words. He would be taking care of her later, make no mistake about that. 

“Next time, you can still go, she doesn’t make the rules. They want to do a conference with us, not the other way round. And how dare she say you can hold it. She doesn’t know your metabolism, not to mention she isn’t in your body,” he said completely affronted on Steve’s behalf.

“It’s okay Tony, I’ll be fine,” Steve said out quickly, a blush coming on his face at the protectiveness he could hear in the older male’s tone.

“You might be fine, but It’s definitely not okay,” Tony told him out softly. 

He had a feeling of deja vu at the moment because he had been in this situation before but with Peter and his child’s school. He had to provide a doctor’s note as well as evidence on why Peter needed to be excused so often to the bathroom. Bruce had been very helpful there. Not to mention the dressing down he had given his son’s teachers for denying him the use of the toilet. He shook the thought away as he turned to focus back on Steve. 

“Okay, I’ll know next time,” Steve said, a little embarrassed but hoping Tony would drop it.

Tony frowned but he could see how uncomfortable Steve had gotten and so he fell silent. He would just keep an eye on him, and hopefully this conference wouldn’t take too long. Thankfully the younger man didn’t look desperate or anything which is why he wasn’t too worried. He simply sat up in his chair as their conference got underway. 

~¥~¥~¥~¥¥¥~¥~¥~¥~¥~¥~

Steve wasn’t sure how much time had passed, as they were all getting bombarded with question after question. Add to the fact that he had been sipping a bottle of water that had been in front of him whenever his throat got a bit dry, he was starting to feel his bladder a lot more than he would have liked.

But it didn’t seem like the questions were letting up anytime soon. He tried really hard to ignore the tight feeling in his abdomen, putting his empty water bottle on the floor next to his chair and and tried to ignore the new one someone set out in front of him.

Steve pressed his legs together thankful they were under the table. He squirmed desperately, Fanning his legs back and forth as a rather desperate urge hit his bladder, discreetly dropping one hand in his lap so he could give his crotch a much needed squeeze. He fanned his legs again,as he tried his absolute hardest not to give into the urge and squirm in his chair. 

Tony made a face when his leg was hit a few times by the other male’s. It didn’t hurt, it was just worrisome because he knew that the kid’s bladder was probably getting too full for his likening. And he knew how this worked, and he didn’t want to deal with any mishaps in the public eye. 

He waited until someone asked Natasha a question before he turned off his mic and reached over to do the same to Steve’s for a moment. “If it gets bad enough you can excuse yourself and they won’t hold you back,” he said out quickly but quietly.

Steve nodded out jerkily, but he didn’t think he would get the courage to do that. He could barely voice his need in the car when they were all together. He knew he would never be able to say that in front of all the reporters and members of the public here. 

“I’m being serious kid, if it gets bad, excuse yourself. You don’t want an accident here,” Tony whispered out seriously before he turned both of their mics back on. 

Steve nodded but didn’t say anything to Tony’s words. He was so afraid of what might happen, he didn’t want to have an accident of course. He didn’t want the public to doubt who he was and what he stood for. He was very conscious of his age, even if no one else was. 

He gritted his teeth as another wave of desperation threatened to expose his embarrassing plight. He shifted in his seat, wanting very much to get up and go, but feeling very small. He couldn’t make himself say anything, he was just so out of sorts. 

Tony turned off his mic again, moving to do the same to Steve’s yet again. “Kid, excuse yourself,” he whispered out seriously. 

“It’s fine,” Steve replied out tightly, a grimace on his face as he turned to look at Tony in response. Even if he was excused, he didn’t even know where the bathrooms were here. 

“You’re so stubborn,” Tony muttered out, as he flicked their mics back on, and turned to take a sip of water. He had to calm himself, as the parent in him, was fighting very hard to just stand up and excuse them both. He didn’t know why Steve was torturing himself like this. The older man was trying to ignore it, but his patience wasn’t limitless. 

It was when Tony couldn’t take getting bumped into anymore that he finally shook his head and stood up, attracting everyone’s attention to him. 

“If you’ll excuse Captain Rogers and I for a moment, something very important has just come up. We will be back shortly,” Tony said as he made sure to pull off his mic and set it on the table before doing the same to Steve. 

Steve stood up in bewilderment, his legs pressing together for a moment before Tony was rushing them both off the stage. Once they were backstage and out of all the cameras he gave himself a much needed squeeze. 

“Why didn’t you excuse yourself kid? What were you waiting for?” Tony asked out exasperatedly. 

“Because I need help,” Steve said out absently as he turned around frantically. He didn’t know which way to go. 

“What do you need help with?” Tony asked in concern.

“I gotta pee, do you know where the toilets are?” Steve asked out urgently as he crossed and uncrossed his legs in place.

“Yes I do, come on,” Tony said out easily as he turned to lead Steve to the bathrooms.

He didn’t want Steve to have an accident, he hadn’t been blind when Steve had wet himself in Target last month. He had seen the red rimmed eyes, and he knew he wasn’t properly prepared to emotionally comfort Steve if something were to happen. 

Steve followed after Tony, keeping one hand in his crotch just in case. He didn’t want to wet his suit, and he wasn’t embarrassed as everyone that had been backstage was currently at the conference.

“Start undoing your pants kid, it will save you so much time when you get to the toilets,” Tony said quietly the father in him coming out.

“I can’t,” Steve answered out honestly, wishing he could. He knew he would be frantic by the time he got to the bathroom.

“What do you mean you can’t?” Tony asked out of disbelief.

“Because my suit has a seamless and invisible clasp in the back, if I want to take it off I have to take my whole suit off,” Steve explained.

Tony furrowed his eyebrows at that because what? “What about your crotch opening?” He asked out seriously.

“I don’t have one, I have to climb into my suit and I get out the same way,” Steve explained miserably.

“What do you mean? What happens if you need to have a quick pee when we’re fighting?” Tony asked out in horror.

“I hold it and then once we go home, Bucky helps me get it off in time,” Steve answered out honestly.

“Who was the moron who made your suit with no crotch opening?” He asked out in annoyance. 

Steve winced here because that was harsh even if he sometimes had that very same thought. He was grateful for this amazing suit, but it definitely had some drawbacks that was for sure. “Howard Stark made my suit, and you just add upgrades onto it,” he said softly.

“I didn’t know you didn’t have access in case of an emergency, if I had I would have rectified that immediately,” Tony said out seriously.

“It’s okay, everyone else seems to be able to hold it just fine when we have missions,” Steve pointedly out quietly. The only ones who could actually relieve themselves were Bucky and Clint. So he wasn’t super upset, which is why he didn’t get why Tony was.

“No we don’t, I have a filtration system in my suit as does Rhodey and Peter, as well as an easy crotch opening access. Even Natasha has some kind of opening on her suit. We’re superheroes but we’re still human, well most of us are,” Tony amended out thoughtfully. He felt terrible for this gross negligence on his part, at least he now knew why Steve never spoke up about his need.

Steve nodded out silently, to that, unable to appreciate Tony’s anger on his behalf due to ever increasing need. “Are we almost there?” He asked out urgently, unaware his tone had taken on the pleading one that Peter’s usually did.

“Yeah kid, we’re here,” Tony said soothingly, as he opened the single bathroom door for Steve to rush in. He followed in after him and closed and locked the door behind him, figuring he would need to help the younger male with the clasp in the back.

Steve crossed his legs tightly and reached back to undo the seamless hook from the top of his uniform. As he stretched his arms back, he found himself bending over at the waist, gasping in horror as both his hands fell forward to clench the crotch of his uniform again.

He gulped out audibly because that had been way too close, swallowing thickly as he had almost lost the fight with his bladder just now. He bent at the waist gritting his teeth as tried and failed to undo the clasp on his suit. He was coming to the startling realization that, if he wanted to leave this bathroom with dry pants, he would need some help.

“I need Bucky,” he whimpered out to himself, forgetting in that moment that Tony was in the bathroom with him.

“Bucky is at the Tower with Peter, so you got me at the moment. Can I help you unhook it?” Tony said out calmly, keeping his body as relaxed as possible. If it were up to him, the clasp would already be undone and Steve would be relieving himself in the toilet as they spoke. 

But this wasn’t his kid, and people had boundaries, and he didn’t want to cross them. He was very stressed at being unable to do anything, so he didn’t want to think about how Steve was actually feeling.

“I need help, please help me ,” Steve begged out as he shamelessly rocked from side to side in his desperation. 

“Thank god, I was beginning to think you wouldn’t let me help you out,” Tony said, already moving to help the younger male even before he finished his sentence.

“Why weren’t you helping me already?” Steve asked out hurriedly.

“Because I needed your consent,” Tony said out truthfully.

“Oh,” Steve said out quietly, tensing up a bit as Tony came closer.

Steve tried to let go of his crotch, aware that if he didn’t He was giving Tony more ammunition to tease him. Try as he might, he couldn’t make his hand let go of the front of his crotch.

“Stop that, are you trying to have an accident?” Tony said out sternly, the father in him coming out, when he saw Steve trying to remove his hand from his crotch.

Steve blushed a bit, because he wasn’t trying to do that at all! He was mortified at getting scolded by Tony, but he did stop trying to take away his hand from his crotch.

Tony immediately grabbed the hook and undid the clasp , pulling the zipper down quickly and had started to pull off the bodysuit until Steve took over.

Steve gasped out a shuddering breath and another as he quickly started to peel the suit off of his body. His breathing quickened as his bladder seemed to pulse even more at the anticipation of getting relief.

“Calm down kid, breathe,” Tony said out worriedly. It sounded like Steve was about to start hyperventilating any second and he knew if that happened, it would be over for his dry pants. 

Steve didn't reply to Tony’s words but he did try to breathe a bit slower, in what seemed like a longer time then it probably was, he finally got his suit below his waist. He let it rest on his hips, as he pulled down his ridiculous expensive silk briefs and pivoted on his feet to take a seat on the toilet. 

He had no shame as he had gone through basic training in the army and privacy didn't exist there. Not to mention, he didn't see Tony as anything other than Peter’s dad. He made sure to point his member down, as his forceful stream hit the water below. 

Tony moved to rest against the counter, making sure that the door was actually locked. He didn't like the sound of the stream the younger male was making because he knew how long he had been holding it. “After the conference, I need your suit and your opinion on where you want your false opening to be,” he said out quietly.

“Okay,” Steve whispered out softly, falling silent as he waited for his never ending stream to finish.


End file.
